He's Not What You Think
by RinaSkitty
Summary: Coming to a new region, Satoshi doesn't know what to expect. While admiring Prism Tower on his first night in Kalos, he meets a kind nerdy blond boy named Citron. Things go smoothly at first. However, as Satoshi starts developing a crush on his new friend, he's told something that turns his blood cold. DIODESHIPPING; in-progress; BTW, it's a vampire fic :) Happy Halloween!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay, before I even start, let me explain myself. Normally, I cringe at the idea of a "vampire" fanfic. Like, when I started writing this, I felt like an idiot for the first 10 pages (this is only the preface, I have ALOT more). BUT I quickly got into it, and it's ended up getting my brain going quite alot.

My reason for choosing Citron as the vampire: So, before I even began writing, I had a long mental debate over _who_ should be the vampire. On one hand, it fits Satoshi's personality ALOT more (he is the more traditionally masculine one with darker features). But it felt sort of corny. So then I looked at Citron, and it began to make sense. Without giving too much away, I was able to bring in a few aspects of the game and the anime (duh) and felt he fit it better. For one, his outfits/style are older (bloomers, his PJs, etc.), he's also less assuming (I mean come on, he's a complete cinnamon roll!).

Anyway, You guys will see in later chapters. I just wanted to do a halloween/october type of fanfic, and this is what came along :)

 ** _Song inspiration_** : "Flesh" by Simon Curtis

(btw, this chapter takes place in Citron's room of Prism Tower; not terribly important to this part, but just thought I'd let you guys know.)

* * *

 _ **PREFACE**_

"Do it." Satoshi grinned, his voice low and gravelly. He bared his neck, almost as if to dare him. Beneathe his flushed tanned skin, blood pulsed heavily with excitement. The light in his firey amber eyes shone back in the dark.

"S-Satoshi, I ca-"

"Sure, ya can." He gripped fistfuls of Citron's shirt, aggresively forcing him close. Nimble fingers began unbuttoning the front until it had been completely undone, dropping the fabric to the floor and exposing his cold pallid skin. "We've already gone this far, how's suckin' my blood any different?"

Hesitantly, the blond calculated and weighed his options. On one hand, Satoshi had a point. Why go out and 'feed' on an innocent person who would mean nothing to him, when there was a willing body here in his arms?

On the other hand, did he honestly want to subject his best friend to something so hideous and painful? Was he willing to give him his body just because it was more convienient than wondering around Miare City looking for a bite to eat?

"You're really into this, aren't you?.."

That much was evident. Indeed, Satoshi was more than willing. But that was only making it harder to stay in control of the primitive agressive urges that invaded Citron's head.

"Come on, Citron. Show me what you can do."

..

..

The temptation finally got to him.

"Okay." Both could feel the anticipation building as Citron's hands began removing Satoshi's shirt, tossing it aside. The cold tips of his fingers quivered, curling over his shoulders and digging his nails into his hot tanned skin.

Satoshi really did seem like quite the catch. Athletic, healthy and young. Of course, he was still growing (from what he could tell he'd hit puberty around 5 years ago), but for being a teenager, he was impressive.

Slowly he pressed his nose into the crook of his neck, feeling his pulse quicken. In his grip, he could feel the Satoshi's muscles tense.

 _Type B, huh?_

This was going to be good. The vampire tipped his head, lips skimming over his victim's jugular.

"This will hurt, just to warn you. Normally, you wouldn't feel a thing.. b-because the trace. But since you're concious.." he kept his voice low, trying to fight off the primitive urge to just plunge into his flesh like some sort of animal.

True, victims should really be in kept in a trace, for their own sake. The potential danger rested in that, if he couldn't stand the pain or tried to escape.. it could send his body into shock, possibly being fatal.

"It's cool. I wouldn't want to forget this anyway." Satoshi lifted his head, giving his friend as much access as he needed.

Was it wrong that the hint of hesitation and even slight amount of fear that tinted his words aroused him?

"Once I get a little bit, I'll heal you.. I promise." He reassured. "Y-you might also want to calm down a bit, otherwise it might get kind of messy."

"Got it." Satoshi took a deep breathe, bracing himself for the inevitable pain that was sure to come.

 _Controll yourself..he's trusting you.._

Citron reminded himself as he bared his teeth, fangs extending to their full extent. The razor sharp tips grazed over the Kanto boy's skin, as he felt the trainer's breathe hitch. Without waiting another second, he bit down, drawing blood with a sickening crack of broken skin.

"C-Citron.." Satoshi managed to squeek, his hands digging into the vampire's back. His breathing grew deeper and quicker, the stabbing pain growing as he felt himself bleed into Citron's mouth.

The blond let out a throaty moan. He tasted _magnificent_. For lack of a better comparision, that's all that could describe it. Certainly the Kanto boy took good care of himself, that much was obvious. The warm metallic liquid slid down his throat, reminding him of some sort of sweet scarlet candy.

The effect quickly started taking hold, sending his brain into a hungry, almost aggressive haze.

 _This is a strange feeling..it isn't usually this strong.._

Lost in the mind-numbing sensation, his hand's shoved the other boy's shoulders into the wall, effectively trapping him. Satoshi's head hit with a dull thud. Citron could feel his fingers digging deep into his shoulders, clearly his body didn't want to let his newest prey go.

"Shit, you're str-stronger than you look." Satoshi panted, trying desperately remain standing. All the blood that had been in his head had either gone to feed the vampire, or down between his legs. His copper eyes drifted in and out of focus. "..thought you'd be kinda weak.. no offense.."

The other boy chuckled, stopping briefly to speak.

"You're pretty well off too." He ran one hand down the centre of Satoshi's stomach, feeling the muscles contract in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Getting excited, aren't you?" He lapped the small pool that had collected in Satoshi's collar bone, then sunk his fangs in again, puncturing his flesh and drinking in the crismon liquid greedily.

He could tell by the taste, that despite the initial pain, Satoshi seemed to enjoy this interaction. The chemicals his brain and body were producing told him all he needed to know. His blood burned as it slid down his throat, momentarily giving him an internal warmth that he hadn't felt in over a hundred years. Yes, Satoshi really was something special.

Returning his attention back to the moment, he took another couple heavy draws before pulling to admire the work he'd just done. Four deep gashes slowly trickled, leaving thin crimson trails running down the trainer's bare chest and slowly dappling the floor.

"It's beautiful.." he whispered under his breathe, a toothy grin spreading across his face. Normally he wouldn't be able to see the results of his feeding (due to the fact that he normally fed off of Prism Tower's many visitors _publically_ ). But Satoshi had given him this oppertunity, and in all honesty, it was going to be hard to go back.

Citron reached a hand out, scooping the blood dripping down Satoshi's torso into his hand and bringing it to his mouth. It'd be a shame to waste something so delicious..

 _Okay, I need to stop.. before this gets out of hand._

Gently, licked his fingers clean, then ran his tounge along the fresh wounds to seal them.

"Wow, that really does help.." Satoshi mumbled weakly, staring back at him with glazed half lidded eyes. The pain quickly subsided, a cold numbing sensation eased his damaged skin.

While the trainer seemed to have gotten more frail, Citron appeared stronger. It was like the life he had been drained of was now pumping through his friend's veins. His eyes, that were once a soft shade of blue, were now fiercely shining silver. Residue of Satoshi's blood still dripped down his chin.

"You might need to lay down." Citron eased his grip, feeling the trainer's body go slack in his arms. His head hung lazily and his complexion had lost it's normal healthy glow. Being careful to avoid any further harm, the vampire helped him back onto the bed.

"Thanks.." he heard the teen mumble quietly.

"You're not really supposed to be concious during a feeding, let alone getting turned on. You kind of gave me more than you need to.." Gently, eased the trainer down onto the sheets. Satoshi laid limply, watching the blond. "Although, it's also my fault. I got too excited and bit a little too deep."

"No problem.." his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Would you like a shirt?" Citron offered, his eyes scanning over the dark haired teen's mostly exposed body. He seemed so frail compared to before.

"Nah, just get in bed.." Satoshi shifted to his side, holding the sheet open for Citron to join him.

Deciding that it'd be best to wait to clean up until morning, the blond obeyed.

"You do know I don't sleep, right?" He joked lightly. Satoshi didn't respond for a moment, keeping his gaze on Citron. Slowly he blinked, taking a weak breathe.

"Why are your eyes silver?" he managed to ask.

His question had caught him off gaurd, however, the blond quickly recovered.

"I'll tell you about it later." The boy smiled peacefully, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the nose. "For now, just rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

In the last moments of conciousness, Satoshi's mind began to wonder.

Despite knowing this boy for less than two weeks, he felt as though he could trust him (quite literally) with his life. Instead of ripping him to shreads, like vampires _supposedly_ do, he treated him like gold. Why?..

It was because even though some would have called him a monster, Citron had more humanity than the majority of 'normal' people he met on a regular basis.

The last thing the trainer saw, was the gentle smile of his best friend, before slipping into sleep.

..

..

* * *

This is my first shot at a vamp-fic. So, I'm still trying to figure it out. Also, for those of you who follow me on Tumblr, this is the fic I was talking about when I said that I had 20 pages written but no clear starting point. Anyway, thanks for reading! I plan on focusing on this fic (and hopefully) updating atleast once a week for all of October.

Please review and spread the Diode love!


	2. Chapter 1

Oh my Arceus! I can't believe I'm actually updating this! I'm so sorry it's taken so long (it's already Halloween!). I've been working hard to update everything. So if you've been hanging on with me, I thank you!

So, chapter 1 was technically a prolouge. So this is offically chapter 1.

Anyway, let the story commence!

* * *

 _It's always strange, coming to a new region.._

The trainer stood alone, gazing up at a stunning golden figure in the centre of Miare City's plaza. It's prism like windows occasionally emitting thin slivers of rainbows as they caught the fading sunlight. The cobblestone beneathe his feet were neatly arranged, creating swirls and curves, hugging the plaza's contours comfortably.

He had arrived earlier that day, and had enjoyed wandering through the streets, exploring and gathering supplies for the long journey ahead. But now that his first day was coming to an end, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

The boy tipped his head, smiling at his best friend.

"Hey Pikachu, this is gonna be pretty cool." Kalos was huge region, and having no one else accompanying them, felt strange after traveling with friends for years.

"Pika-pi." The electric mouse chimmed, munching on a strange new treat (a fluffy orange pastery).

In silence, his mind began to stray, thinking over all the new Pokemon he had seen up until this point. Strange pink flying ones, a few looked like squishy desserts, and even Pansy's Onvern still lingured in his thoughts.

As dusk approached, streetlamps, with a similar golden glow to the tower, began illuminating the City.

 _We oughtta get going. It's been a lo-_

"Hello." a voice broke through his thoughts. Curiously, Satoshi turned, his bright amber eyes catching sight of a boy he had never seen before.

At first sight, he felt his heart skip a beat, the newcomer seemed to have an almost electrifying pressence.

The boy seemed around his same age (give or take a year), and perhaps only two inches taller. The light of Prism Tower draped his soft features in a beautiful glow. Something about the way he was dressed gave off a very timeless (but very distinctly Kalosian) vibe. He wore dark pants and a navy raglan, his sleeves folded up at the cuffs. A pale ribbon kept his gold coloured hair back, allowing his eyes to really shine through, despite having large lenses covering them.

Coming up just behind him, Satoshi was able to recognize as a Rentorar. It's massive eyes glimmering through the dark. The lion took a seat, and purred deeply as his trainer greeted them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled gently, turning his face towards the Tower. Gracefully, he leaned against the iron fence beside Satoshi. His voice was friendly and (although he wouldn't admit it) lovely. Although he spoke English clearly, a faint Kalosian accent had managed to slip through.

"Pika-pi?" The mouse looked up at Satoshi, then at the two new comers.

"Y-yeah.." He stammared, slightly taken aback. Something about this boy felt weird. Well, to put it more accurately, something about the boy made SATOSHI feel weird. The odd knots twisted and formed in his stomach were unfamiliar. A peachy pink blush creeped across his cheeks.

"..I'm sorry.." the boy began again. "I was just out on an evening walk, and thought maybe I'd strike up a conversation." He turned towards Satoshi, giving him a small bashful smile. "I'm Citron." The blond held out a hand.

 _'Citron'.. nice name.._

"I'm Satoshi, this is my partner, Pikachu." The trainer introduced himself and his Pokemon, taking Citron's hand and shaking it firmly, noticing his soft skin and oddly navy painted nails. Perhaps it was common in Kalos for guys to do that too..

"You must be new here, huh?"

"What gave me away?" He chuckled, knowing the obvious answer.

"You have a certain.. unique look about you." His pale blue eyes shone in the dark, catching the Prism Tower's light. The trainer felt himself blush harder. He must have noticed, because the blond gave a soft smile. "Hey, what do you say we get a bite to eat?" he recalled his Rentorar. "I know a nice place off of Juane Avenue that stays open past midinght."

"S-Sure."

Like that, the two boys set off, enjoying the atmosphere of a beautiful Miare evening.

Time seemed to pass so fast. They spent hours chatting, sharing stories of trainers they had once battled and Pokemon they had befriended. All the while, Satoshi began noticing something rather strange..

There was something about Citron that drew him in. His sweet demenour, his undenyable intelligence, every little thing about him was so fasinating.

After passing through the local Art Gallery and battling a few rounds at a few different cafes, the teens returned to the Tower, it's golden glow illuminating the otherwise dark plaza.

"-nd I couldn't believe it! It had these huge wings completely of fire!" Satoshi jesticulated, grinning broadly as he finished his story.

"That's amazing!" Citron commented, his face full of awe.

"I know!"

..

For a moment, the boys stood, calming down from their late evening out together.

"S-so, you know.. if you're not busy tomorrow.." the blond started again, running a shy hand through his hair and refusing to look the trainer in the eye. "M-my shift ends around seven..maybe I can give you a tour.." He jestured to the gleaming tower behind them, then shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Really?!" The trainer's eyes lit up, shining bright like amber.

"Yes." Citron replied, looking slightly taken aback. No one ever seemed to be interested tours, only getting in to get their badge and getting out. He shuffled his feet again. "It's pretty state of the art.. I like tinkering around..you know, like inventing stuff.."

"Like robots?!" Satoshi seemed even more enthused.

"Actually, yes. His name is Citroid. I made him to cover the gym when I need some personal time.." Perhaps it was just the lighting, but Satoshi could swear there was a breif flush of pink across the boy's pale face.

"No way!"

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure." The trainer grinned. This was going to be so cool! Robots, Pokemon, maybe even a battle. The boys stood, rather akwardly trying to find an exit point for the night.

..

"W-well.. " The blond took a small step closer, his pale eyes peering though his bangs. His voice was soft, gentle, and perhaps a little timid. Shyly, the boy leaned in, giving his new friend a kiss on the cheek.

A fierce blush invaded the trainer's face. When was the last time he blushed?! Infact, was he even capable of it before meeting Citron? _Why_ was he blushing?!

 _He..he kissed me..HE KISSED ME?!_

"Goodnight, Satoshi." Citron took a step back, his expression rather coy.

"G-Goodnight.." His face got even hotter, burning a deep pink. Despite his best attempts to push the feeling away, the eruption of Butterfrees that bursted in his stomach sent his mind into a haze.

Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, the inventor waved politely before entering the tower, leaving the trainer in his confused daze. After what felt like hours (but was really moments), Satoshi gathered enough of his composure, turning to Pikachu for reassurance.

"P-Pikachu.. did he just.."

"Pi-ka." The little electric mouse nodded, crossing his tiny arms with a knowing smirk.

"..come on, it's really late." Satoshi ran a hand through the back of his hair and leaned over, allowing his Pokemon to ride atop his shoulders. "I saw a centre just not too far away. They'll probably have rooms available."

The two started walking, neither saying a word: Pikachu being tired from the evening and Satoshi in deep contemplation.

 _He kissed me..that means he likes me, right?_

 _Do I like him? I mean, I never really thought of guys that way..wait..I've never thought of GIRLS that way either.._

His brain wondered, thinking about their evening together. So the last two hours have been a date? Could it be considered one if he didn't know at the time? If Citron liked him, and he invited him back the following night, than should he try to make the next move?

The trainer and his Pokemon casually walked through the cobblestone streets. The image of the blond kept invading his mind. The smallest details seemed to captivate him at every turn. His sweet demenour, his intelligence, those eyes..

 _He's nice guy.. but maybe I shouldn't rush into things.._

But was there anything wrong with rushing in? Satoshi was, after all, more driven on emotion. Hell, he had thrown himself off buildings without a second thought purely on instinct. Why should this be any different?

Surely it wouldn't hurt (if he really did like him), to flirt a little, right? Although he wasn't terribly knowledgable in the relationship department, he stood a little taller, feeling confident with his decicion.

"Pi?" Pikachu perked up, his cheeks sparking as he became suddenly alert.

"What is it?" The trainer was pulled from his thoughts. The empty stone streets echoed back his voice. A gentle breeze carried the far away scent of baking breads as people prepared for the following day.

 _.. it's nothing.._

"It's okay, Pikachu." He reassured his pokemon, patting him on the head. "Look, there's the centre."

The two entered the brick building, greeting the nurse and reciving a key into their room for the night. All the while, Satoshi just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Something was going to change.

Now, wheather he should have been anxious or excited, he didn't know. All he could think about was what lied ahead in the next day. What sort of new experiences lied in Kalos? What would be waiting for them just a few hours away?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update again soon! and Happy Halloween!


End file.
